


Разновидности отдыха

by Kelo_Loconte



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte
Summary: Абернети накуривает Грейвса до полного расслабления.
Relationships: Abernathy/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Разновидности отдыха

**Author's Note:**

> Пре!фт-1, кинк на костюмы у Грейвса, фроттаж

Строгие костюмы-тройки не были обязательным дресс-кодом для сотрудников МАКУСА, но когда мадам Президент своим примером ввела это в моду, у Персиваля Грейвса это вызвало весьма неоднозначную реакцию. Сам Персиваль любил строгие костюмы: он был одним из немногих, кто одевался в тройку едва ли не с первых своих дней работы в конгрессе. Но еще он любил смотреть на других людей строгих костюмах. Даже не так — Персиваля Грейвса возбуждали люди в строгих костюмах.

От этого ходить на работу стало немного тяжелее.

Конечно, далеко не всем подобный стиль шел, и такие люди вызывали у Персиваля легкое отвращение. Ну как можно ходить в том, что настолько человеку не к лицу? Только потому, что так ходят все? Такой подход Грейвс считал откровенной глупостью.

Абернети, совсем молодой волшебник, только назначенный самим Персивалем на должность руководителя отдела регистрации волшебных палочек, образцом откровенной глупости не был: ему строгий костюм в темно-коричневых цветах очень даже шел. Только галстук был дурацкий, складывалось впечатление, что у парня совсем не было опыта в подборе галстуков. Одна-единственная деталь портила образ и мешала воспринимать человека серьезно. Поэтому, когда терпение Персиваля было уже почти исчерпано, в один из рабочих вечеров он пригласил Абернети к себе в кабинет под предлогом внепланового устного отчета и как бы между делом подсказал ему пару неплохих не-мажеских магазинов костюмов, где ему уж точно помогли бы завершить образ успешного сотрудника. А в плане работы хвалить Абернети действительно было за что. Тот, впрочем, воспринял завуалированный совет Грейвса буквально и уже к концу недели ходил по зданию конгресса в новеньком серо-синем костюме-тройке в элегантную клетку и повязывал на шею нежно-голубой — тоже клетчатый — галстук. Ощутив как-то на себе благосклонный и одобрительный взгляд Персиваля, Абернети приосанился, а кончики его ушей покраснели не то от гордости, не то от скрываемого смущения.

Персиваль был доволен — он любил, когда его окружали красивые люди. Теперь же, однако, становилось сложнее слушать доклады и отчеты: точеная фигура Абернети в идеально сидевшем на нем костюме отвлекала от цифр и статистик.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос, мистер Грейвс?

Только услышав вопросительные интонации в голосе своего подчиненного, Персиваль осознал, что Абернети закончил говорить уже несколько минут назад, а он сам все это время откровенно разглядывал углы и линии его фигуры в новом костюме.

— Вы уже задали, мистер Абернети, — нарочито равнодушно ответил Персиваль и повел неопределенно плечом. — Но можете задать еще один.

Абернети коротко сглотнул и расправил плечи, словно хотел стать хоть немного выше. Чтобы на него не смотрели свысока?

— Вы свободны вечером?

Оба волшебника синхронно моргнули: один — недоуменно, а другой — нервно. Абернети даже на какое-то мгновение потупил взгляд, но потом снова выпрямился, решив стоять до конца.

— А вы с какой целью интересуетесь? — Персиваль позволил себе слабую усмешку. Он расслабленно сидел за столом в своем кабинете, а Абернети, вытянувшийся по струнке, был у него как на ладони: хоть казни, хоть милуй, казалось, на все согласен. — Хотите напроситься на внеочередное дежурство?

Абернети тут же стушевался, опустил взгляд на мыски своих ботинок, очень хорошо подходивших под костюм, как заметил Грейвс. Молодость и неопытность в разговоре со старшими буквально сквозили через всю его позу, можно было предположить, что Абернети в семье — единственный ребенок и не имел дела с людьми старше него на десяток лет. Во всяком случае, не так тесно, чтобы задавать неудобные вопросы человеку, стоящему выше него по социальной лестнице.

— Простите, сэр, — он вздернул подбородок, нервно улыбнулся. — Ничего такого. Думаю, мне лучше вернуться к своим обязанностям…

Персиваль успел уловить блеск в зеленых глазах своего подчиненного, прежде чем тот развернулся и слишком быстрым для уверенного шагом покинул его кабинет. Это подстегнуло любопытство Грейвса: что такого хотел спросить — или предложить — Абернети, что это могло настолько его смутить? Но провожать взглядом подтянутую фигуру в фирменном костюме было приятно. Хотелось, впрочем, чтобы Абернети не уходил или, по крайней мере, прошелся так еще раз. А как он смотрится в костюме, когда не ведет себя как жук, насаженный на иголку? Персиваль и не заметил, как провел за этими размышлениями остаток вечера. О, Абернети разбудил в нем нешуточный интерес и любопытство, так что, когда рабочий день официально закончился, Персиваль перед уходом решил заглянуть в отдел регистрации волшебных палочек.

Абернети нашелся именно там: разгребал бумаги, оставленные сотрудниками. Молодой, тонкий, он был почти не виден за горой отчетных ведомостей, но Персивалю не нужно было видеть его, чтобы понимать, что он еще на месте.

— Мистер Абернети, — позвал Персиваль негромко, чем всполошил молодого человека. Тот аж подскочил с места. — Вы сумели заинтриговать меня.

Абернети выпустил из рук листок, которым до этого был всецело поглощен, кончики его ушей покраснели от смущения.

— Чем, сэр?

— Вашим вопросом, — Персиваль благосклонно улыбнулся, показывая, что пришел исключительно с благими намерениями. — Почему вы спросили, свободен ли я вечером?

— Я, — Абернети запнулся, схватил пальцами воздух — будь там бумага, точно бы смял ее с силой, — я хотел узнать, не сходите ли вы с нами отдохнуть после рабочего дня в "Слепую Свинью".

— С "нами"? — уточнил, усмехнувшись, Грейвс.

Снова эта неуверенность, короткий взгляд в пол. Но Абернети с поразительной скоростью брал себя в руки.

— Ну, со мной и еще несколькими ребятами из аврората. Но, похоже, они уже ушли без меня, когда поняли, что мне не удастся вырваться.

— Но рабочий день закончен, — Персиваль повел плечом, и Абернети ощутимо расслабился.

— Тогда, — он смело глянул на своего начальника. — Только со мной.

Это было ближе к истине. Персиваль еще раз окинул фигуру подчиненного взглядом и довольно выдохнул: попадись Абернети ему в годы обучения в академии, уж он позволил бы себе немного больше, чем простые разговоры.

— То есть, вы считаете мою компанию подходящей для того, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику сливочного пива в "Слепой Свинье"? — он спрашивал все с той же благосклонной улыбкой.

— Да, сэр, — не колеблясь, ответил Абернети. — К тому же вы часто задерживаетесь на работе, и я подумал, что было бы правильно, если бы вы хотя бы иногда отдыхали.

— Я выгляжу уставшим?

Этот вопрос прозвучал чуть грубее, чем Персиваль хотел. Похоже, это немного поумерило уверенность Абернети в его идее, но не убило ее окончательно.

— Нет, сэр. Скорее напряженным.

Видеть, как этот молодой волшебник прикусывает губу, сомневаясь, стоило ли говорить вслух то, что он сказал, было весьма мило. Да, именно это слово — мило.

— А вы, стало быть, знаете, как заставить меня расслабиться? — Персиваль усмехнулся.

Подстегнутый этим вопросом, Абернети выпрямился, становясь будто даже чуточку выше, и сделал шаг к Грейвсу.

— Не знаю, — ответ был честным, но не тем, на который рассчитывал Грейвс. Впрочем, Абернети тут же продолжил. — Но позвольте мне хотя бы попробовать.

— Что ж, мистер Абернети, — Персиваль с улыбкой покачал головой. — Позволяю. Пробуйте.

В “Слепой Свинье” было на удивление много народу. Персиваль подумал, что они не смогут найти даже место у барной стойки, не говоря уже о столике в довольно уютном уголке, который Абернети все-таки ухитрился занять. Интересно, он готовился к такому вечеру? Сколько раз он просил Гнарлака придержать этот столик до того, как он все-таки понадобился? Или это удивительное совпадение?

Товарищи Абернети, о которых тот говорил раньше, нашлись здесь же — через пару столов. Персиваль с нескрываемым удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как вытягивались их лица, когда они замечали, кого ухитрился затащить в спикизи их коллега.

— Удивительное место, не правда ли? — спросил Грейвс нарочито расслабленно, усаживаясь поудобнее за столом. — Добрую половину завсегдатаев этого бара я когда-то попересажал. А до оставшихся еще не добрался.

— Мистер Грейвс, — Абернети нахмурился, чем очень удивил Персиваля. — Мы сюда пришли, чтобы вы расслабились, а вы продолжаете говорить и думать о работе.

— Оу, — Персиваль приподнял в удивлении брови. — Что ж… Думаю, вы правы. Значит, по кружке сливочного?

— Если вы не хотите чего покрепче, — Абернети подозвал жестом к себе гоблина-бармена. — Но я бы вам не рекомендовал.

Персиваль слабо усмехнулся и коротко махнул рукой, отдаваясь полностью на откуп своему собеседнику. Что тот станет делать? В конце концов здесь он чувствовал себя куда более свободным и раскрепощенным, нежели в кабинете Грейвса во время очередного планового отчета. Они присматривались друг к другу будто невзначай: сперва — пока ждали сливочное пиво, потом — в коротких паузах между пустяковыми разговорами ни о чем. К чести Абернети стоило сказать, что он все же сумел удивить Персиваля в выборе напитка, заказав более пряную версию сливочного пива. Консервативный Грейвс обычно такого себе не позволял.

— Я рад, что мой совет по костюмам пришелся кстати, — заметил с улыбкой Персиваль. — Почему именно клетка?

Абернети тут же приосанился, было заметно, что похвала начальника в этом вопросе для него много значила. Его серо-зеленые глаза снова заблестели, совсем как тогда, в кабинете Грейвса. Персиваль с интересом наблюдал за этим блеском и не мог не признать, что это даже завораживало.

— Обычно берут полоску, да? — Абернети обеими руками ухватился за пинтовую кружку с остатками пива. — И берут те, кто хочет казаться выше или стройнее. А я в целом не очень-то крупный. Решил, что клетка поможет стать чуточку заметнее.

“И это сработало, черт возьми,” — подумал Персиваль, но вслух ничего не сказал, только довольно хмыкнул. Его удовлетворил подобный ответ, а Абернети поднялся еще на одну ступеньку выше в его глазах.

Дальше разговор пошел совсем легко. Абернети делился впечатлениями от посещения не-мажеского портного, они даже обсудили пару-тройку великих открытий не-магов за последние полвека. Персиваль рассказал, где он больше всего любит завтракать, и даже пожаловался, что мечтает завести низзла, но боится, что не сможет уделять ему достаточно внимания из-за работы. Абернети просиял — и рассказал увлекательную историю про шишугу и низзла, которые жили у него, когда он был еще ребенком. К своему стыду Персиваль почти не запомнил историю: весь рассказ он неотрывно смотрел в уголок губ Абернети, на котором так вызывающе осталось немного белой пены от сливочного пива. Это белое пятно выбивалось из общей картины, слишком сильно привлекало к себе внимание, так и хотелось что-нибудь с ним сделать! А Абернети будто и не чувствовал, что что-то не так.

— И когда они оба… Мистер Грейвс? — Абернети прервался, как только осознал, что Грейвс оказался как-то слишком уж близко к нему. А потом растерянно моргнул, ощущая чужие пальцы на своих губах, так настойчиво и уверенно стирающие с уголка его губ сливочную пенку.

Недолго думая, Персиваль облизал подушечки пальцев. Сладкая молочная пенка с пряными нотками корицы и красного перца. Вкусно.

— Так почему, говорите, вы не настаивали на более крепких напитках? — непринужденно спросил он, замечая, как покраснел его собеседник.

Абернети резко поднялся со своего места. Что? Почему? “Нет, не смей уходить, тебе же понравилось, я видел, что тебе понравилось,” — подумал Персиваль, слегка щурясь, не выдавая внешне своей растерянности. Еще не поздно пойти на попятную? Или поздно? Грейвс открыл было рот, собираясь сказать уже хоть что-нибудь, но из его горла не вырвалось ни звука. Это ж надо было так облажаться… Он не чувствовал подобного стыда и неловкости с первого года работы в аврорате.

— Я покажу, — ответил вдруг Абернети. — Если вы согласитесь, мистер Грейвс.

Что было не так с этим парнем? Персиваль был готов поклясться, что тот хотел сбежать подальше из спикизи после произошедшего недоразумения, но нет — сейчас Абернети стоял прямо перед ним, храбрился и, судя по всему, боялся услышать отказ.

— Вы продолжаете интриговать и удивлять меня, — осторожно ответил Персиваль, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Это тоже входит в задачу на расслабление?

Абернети легко улыбнулся, и тогда Персиваль понял, что вечер спасен.

Они отправились прочь из “Слепой Свиньи”. Персивалю пришлось полностью положиться на Абернети, ведь он понятия не имел, куда его вели. Квартал, в который они пришли, казался смутно знакомым, но Персиваль ни за что не смог бы сейчас вспомнить, бывал ли он тут или же это просто один из сотен кварталов-близнецов Нью-Йорка. У небольшой лестницы к полуподвальной двери Абернети вдруг остановился и посмотрел на Грейвса с тенью страха и сомнения. Что же такого было за этой дверью, что он так нервничал?

— …

— Рабочий день давно закончился, мистер Абернети, — Персиваль мягко улыбнулся, заглядывая в глаза подчиненному. — И мы не в офисе конгресса. И я сомневаюсь, что с моим опытом работы в аврорате вы можете меня удивить местом, в которое пригласили.

— И все же, мистер Грейвс, — осторожно попросил Абернети, — постарайтесь расслабиться.

— Ладно, — Персиваль поднял ладони перед собой.

Абернети удовлетворенно кивнул и быстро спустился по лестнице, открыл неприметную дверь. И когда Грейвс последовал за ним, ему в лицо ударил целый букет разных запахов, среди которых ярче всего выделялся табак. Внутри — в помещении с длинным узким коридором и индивидуальными зонами, огороженными где полноценной стеной, где просто шторкой — пахло спелыми фруктами, сладостями и даже чем-то терпким, и эти ароматы не смешивались между собой, а, повинуясь чарам, текли каждый в своем потоке дыма. Персиваль оглядывался с легким недоумением: он не предполагал, что такие магические заведения вообще существуют. Мимо него прошмыгнул эльф, неся с поразительной аккуратностью здоровую стеклянную колбу с выходящей из нее металлической трубой — шахтой — увенчанной глиняной чашей. Из бокового выступа шахты выходила длинная кожаная трубка, свернутая кольцами вокруг конструкции, а на самой чаше лежали, дымясь, несколько угольков.

— Мистер Грейвс, сюда, — Абернети отвлек Персиваля от необычного приспособления и поманил к одной из зон, огороженной стенками и длинной шторой в пол.

— Что это за место? — с легкой усмешкой спросил Персиваль, ныряя под шторку следом за своим подчиненным.

— Кусочек Индии в Нью-Йорке, — улыбнулся в ответ Абернети. — Только без опиума, разумеется.

Разумеется.

Абернети махнул рукой на низенький диван, больше напоминавший нагромождение разноцветных подушек, приглашая присесть. В тусклом рыжем свете лампы буйство цвета казалось приглушенным, а небольшое пространство создавало ощущение уюта.

— Мистер Грейвс, вы когда-нибудь курили? — спросил Абернети. В отличие от Персиваля он пока садиться не торопился.

— Сигареты по молодости, — Персиваль устроился как сумел на подушках, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— О, тогда, думаю, вы не будете против, если выбор вкуса я оставлю за собой?

— Вы не перестаете меня приятно удивлять, мистер Абернети.

— Просто расслабьтесь и ни о чем не беспокойтесь, — попросил Абернети и улыбнулся.

Персиваль не любил такой тип улыбок: от ровных белых зубов так и веяло “американской мечтой”, настолько фальшивой и гнилой, что как бы ни менялся ее смысл от поколения к поколению, настоящей она никогда не станет. Но в улыбке Абернети было что-то, что заставляло в нее поверить. Что-то, чего так сильно не хватало классической “американской” улыбке. Персиваль улыбнулся в ответ и коротко кивнул.

Видимо, этого немого согласия тот и ждал. Он тут же прошмыгнул под штору наружу, оставляя Грейвса одного в полутемной комнатке — гадать, с чем вернется его спутник. А вернулся Абернети довольно шустро: Персиваль еще не успел рассмотреть все гипнотизирующие своей геометрической правильностью узоры на подушках, когда штора отодвинулась, повинуясь магии, и внутрь сперва вплыла колба, похожая на ту, что он видел у входа, а потом уже зашел сам волшебник.

Кальян. Это приспособление называется “кальян” — Персиваль вспомнил, когда толстое стекло колбы опустилось на круглый столик посреди комнаты. Абернети тут же завозился с углями на чаше, двигал их, пытаясь найти ему одному известное положение. Лучшее положение. В воздухе запахло чем-то сладко-фруктовым, не приторным, но очень приятным. Персивалю даже показалось, что он ощутил в запахе цветочные нотки. Абернети распутал кольца длинной трубки с деревянным мундштуком на конце и с шумом втянул через нее воздух. В колбе забулькала вода, ее заполнил дым, а потом Абернети медленно выдохнул плотную струю дыма, и аромат цветов и фруктов стал в разы сильнее. Повторив эти нехитрые действия еще несколько раз, он наконец-то пристроился рядом с Персивалем. Но трубку пока протягивать не спешил.

— Кальян нельзя курить как сигарету, — с улыбкой начал он. В голосе слышались нотки неуверенности, словно Абернети до последнего сомневался, имеет ли он право учить Персиваля Грейвса. — Когда затягиваетесь, представьте, что, — он запнулся на мгновение, подбирая нужное слово, — что пьете очень горячий кофе. Прижмите кончик языка к зубам и втягивайте. Но не торопитесь, чтобы слишком много дыма не попало за раз в легкие. Вкус вы все равно сможете ощутить только языком.

Абернети сел поудобнее и наглядно показал, как это делает он. В выдыхаемом им дыме Персиваль теперь уловил легкую примесь мятной свежести. Может быть, он не ощутил ее раньше, потому что теперь Абернети выдыхал дым гораздо, гораздо ближе к нему?

— Кажется, я понял, — Персиваль забрал из рук Абернети трубку и попробовал затянуться.

И тут же закашлялся. Слишком много дыма, слишком сильный вдох — и оказавшиеся слишком близко к нему обеспокоенные зеленые глаза его спутника. Легко хлопнув Абернети по плечу, Персиваль выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул.

— Ничего страшного.

— Попробуйте еще раз, мистер Грейвс.

Персиваль втянулся. Вкус кальяна с каждой затяжкой раскрывался новыми нотками, и первые двадцать минут прошли в относительной тишине. И оказалось, что с Абернети может быть приятно молчать. В комнате было душновато от дыма и жара угля, и потому их пиджаки уже аккуратно висели в углу на крючке.

А потом Персиваль взглянул на колбу повнимательнее. При первом взгляде ему показалось, что на ней изображены просто абстрактные узоры, но теперь эти узоры будто ожили: линии и завитушки переплетались друг с другом и обвивали колбу, золотистые и серебристые сферы сталкивались, взрываясь светящимися искрами по гладкому стеклу. Это завораживало. Завораживало настолько, что Персиваль упустил тот момент, когда Абернети отвлекся от трубки и просто молча наблюдал за ним самим со слабой улыбкой.

— Это затягивает, — улыбка Абернети тут же стала виноватой, но не потеряла от этого своей привлекательности.

— Это от… — Персиваль кивнул в сторону трубки.

— О, нет-нет. Они зачарованы двигаться, когда внутри скапливается дым. Так выходит зрелищнее.

У Абернети были красивые зеленые глаза. Не цвета летней травы или ярких листьев, нет — его глаза были приглушенного холодного оттенка зеленого с вкраплением голубых и серых прожилок. Смотреть в них было даже лучше, чем рассматривать двигающиеся узоры на колбе. Персиваль продолжал смотреть в них, когда медленно забирал кожаную трубку из его рук.

— Да, — тихо согласился он, замечая, как такой взгляд смутил Абернети. — Это затягивает.

И пока Персиваль затягивался из трубки, его очень симпатичный подчиненный опустил взгляд, все так же улыбаясь, и подсел чуть ближе, сокращая дистанцию до непозволительной. Непозволительной в обычной ситуации.

— Затягивает насколько? — спросил Абернети тихонько.

Грейвс оторвался от трубки и коротко усмехнулся, подался ближе к Абернети и выдохнул в его приоткрытые губы густые клубы дыма. Они не видели лиц друг друга, но Персиваль чувствовал — человек напротив не выскажет никаких возражений. И потому сократил и без того ничтожное расстояние между ними, целуя губы Абернети, проталкивая дым в его рот языком.

Губы Абернети обветренные и сухие — их оказалось чертовски приятно целовать. Будь они мягкими, как у девушки, впечатление было бы тусклее и слабее. А так Персивалю нравилось. Ему даже понравилось, когда он ощутил несильный укус. Об этом стоило сказать или дать понять как-нибудь иначе, ведь Абернети после столь смелого действия со своей стороны буквально отскочил от Персиваля, взглянул на него взволнованно.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Грейвс. — Вы ведь сами хотели, чтобы я расслабился.

— Если я сделаю что-то не так…

— Я обязательно вам скажу.

Абернети снова улыбнулся. Персиваль рассматривал эту улыбку, любуясь тем, как в уголках зеленых глаз собираются тонкие мимические морщинки, и не заметил, что расстояния между ними не оказалось совсем. А потом ощутил чужую теплую руку на своей скуле и ласковые губы. Его целовали мягко, осторожно, словно спрашивали разрешения, а ему хотелось снова ощутить тот укус на своих губах — и он прикусил губу Абернети сам, дразня его и подталкивая к большему. Расценив это как прямой призыв к действию, тот скользнул рукой к затылку Персиваля, толкнулся языком в его рот. Да, вот так хорошо! Грейвс двинулся ближе, прижался бедром к бедру Абернети и спустя пару мгновений ощутил другую его руку на своем галстуке. Абернети пытался ослабить узел.

— Мм… — Персиваль чуть отстранился. — Нет. Оставь.

— Вас заводит одежда? — шепнул в его губы Абернети и, пользуясь моментом, перешел поцелуями на его скулу.

— Строгие костюмы, — признался Грейвс. — Красивые люди в строгих костюмах.

Он протянул руку, положил ладонь на пах своего подопечного, мягко надавливая, и получил в ответ шумный удовлетворенный вздох.

— Поэтому вы посоветовали мне тех портных? — голос Абернети дрогнул от накатившей волны возбуждения.

Персиваль усмехнулся, провел пальцами по его гладко выбритому подбородку, сжимая другой рукой его пах. Ему понравилось, как Абернети шумно втягивал носом воздух, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою реакцию.

— И ты последовал моему совету. Выглядишь просто потрясающе, — голос Персиваля стал ниже, он выдохнул на самое ухо Абернети, подхватил губами мочку.

Ответом Грейвсу стал тихий сдавленный стон. Он продолжил мягко массировать пах своего подчиненного и чуть отстранился, с удовлетворением наблюдая за тем, как приоткрылись пухлые губы и задрожали длинные темные ресницы. Очень красивое и возбуждающее зрелище. Абернети заводился быстро, и это Грейвсу нравилось. Вот уже сбито дыхание, глаза закрыты, он полностью сосредоточен на своих ощущениях. Персиваль не удержался от соблазна и прикусил его нижнюю губу, вырывая из его груди тихое шипение.

— Так и будешь сидеть?

Восприняв это как призыв к действию, Абернети тут же изменил положение: уперся коленом в мягкую подушку между ног Грейвса, осторожно сел на его бедро.

— Не тяжело? — спросил он тихо.

Персиваль вместо ответа положил ладонь на шею Абернети и притянул того к себе, целуя его губы. И сжал его бедро, переместил ладонь на ягодицу. Абернети подался ближе, заставив Грейвса откинуться на спинку дивана, а поцелуй стал более агрессивным. Они целовались, прикусывали губы, переплетали языки, теряясь в приятных ощущениях, и весь мир сузился до размеров небольшой комнаты в подпольном кальянном заведении на одной из холодных улочек Нью-Йорка.

Шумные вздохи сплетались воедино и звучали в тихой комнатке так громко, что заглушали стук сердец. Становилось жарко, но ни Абернети, ни Персиваль не собирались избавляться от одежды. Абернети положил свою ладонь на пах Грейвса, придерживаясь другой рукой за его плечо, поцелуи стали более расслабленными. Он полностью сосредоточился на возбуждении начальника, лаская его пальцами сквозь приятную на ощупь и явно дорогую ткань брюк. В подтверждение того, что все правильно, он ощущал теплые пальцы Грейвса на своих скулах и шее, чувствовал губами сбитое горячее дыхание, даже ощутил произносимое на грани слышимости "еще". Доставлять удовольствие Персивалю Грейвсу казалось настолько ново и приятно, что он забыл о себе, целиком отдаваясь процессу. За пару мгновений до пика Персиваль несдержанно несколько раз толкнулся бедрами в руку подчиненного, и вслед за тихим рычащим стоном тот ощутил, как намокла под его пальцами ткань.

Персиваль расслабленно облизал губы и взглянул в глаза замершему над ним Абернети. Довольно улыбнувшись, он растрепал слишком идеально уложенную для этого вечера челку подчиненного и легко толкнул его в плечо, заставляя упасть рядом на мягкие подушки.

— Что ж, признаю, — выдохнул он коротко. — Я расслабился.

Абернети хотел было что-то сказать, но Персиваль прижал палец к его губам, тихонько шикнув, а потом повел ладонь по его шее вниз, через грудь и живот к паху.

— Тебе тоже надо расслабиться.

Абернети покорно замер, полулежа на подушках, расставил шире ноги. Персиваль действовал нарочито медленно, властно, надавливая и сжимая пальцами его член сквозь брюки. Он подался ближе, провел носом по скуле Абернети вверх и оставил ласковый поцелуй на его виске. Скользнул в сторону и прикусил мочку его уха, ускоряя движения ладони.

— Ты такой красивый в этом костюме.

Жаркий шепот обжег нежную кожу уха, Абернети пришлось вцепиться обеими руками в подушки, чтобы не двигаться, ведь так Персивалю нравилось больше — когда он не двигался. Персиваль продолжил ласкать языком и губами его ухо, поглаживая его возбужденную плоть. Трение ткани добавляло остроты и даже легкой болезненности ощущениям, и это нравилось Абернети. Он запрокинул голову, открывая Персивалю бледную шею. Горячие поцелуи перемежались с укусами, Абернети хватал ртом воздух, сжимая в пальцах подушки. Он зажмурился — перед глазами плясали искры, дыхания не хватало.

— Мистер Грейвс, — выдохнул он рвано, напрягаясь всем телом.

Персиваль довольно усмехнулся и с силой прикусил шею Абернети над самым воротником, доводя его до оргазма парой интенсивных движений рукой.

Комнату заполнили усталые выдохи, угли на железной подставке на чаше уже почти догорели. Грейвс привалился боком к боку своего подчиненного и почувствовал, как тот положил голову на его плечо.

— Знаете, мистер Абернети, — тихо зашептал он, — я не против расслабляться так время от времени.

Абернети устало, но довольно улыбнулся. Узоры на колбе продолжали медленно перетекать из одной абстракции в другую, даря смотрящим на них ощущение полного покоя и удовлетворения.


End file.
